Difficult Transitions
by MaddieGaines
Summary: Ashlee returns to Connecticut to help the daughter of a previous assignment through a difficult transition.


**AN:** Reviews, questions, and suggestions are welcomed.

**Disclaime****r:** The characters from TBAA belongs to CBS and Martha Williamson. The characters from OSN belongs to kaBOOM! Entertainment Inc. I only own Ashlee, the idea, and any other OC that just happens to make an appearance or is just simply mentioned. If any one would like to use Ashlee please feel free to PM me so that we can make some arrangements.

* * *

**Summary: **Ashlee returns to Connecticut to help the daughter of a previous assignment through a difficult transition.

**Difficult Transitions**

**Prologue**

The white dove cooed as he flew pass the cherry colored Cadillac driving down the streets of Connecticut on a crisp, chilly morning.

"I'm just saying that I would rather spend Thanksgiving with the closest thing I have to a family in Hawaii where it's warm instead of spending it in Connecticut with someone else's family," a young woman by the name of Ashlee complained from the passenger seat to the elderly woman in the driver seat.

Ashlee had a mahogany complexion and wavy, black hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She also had a slender physique, and she appeared to be in her late teen to early twenties, but she was born forty-five years ago.

In the driver seat was another woman by the name of Tess. She had caramel skin and grayish-black hair that stopped at her shoulders. She was slightly heavyset, and she looked to be around the age of sixty, but she had been around since the beginning of time.

Looking at these two women, no one would've guessed right off the bat that they were angels sent from heaven, but they were. They're angels who have come to earth to deliver God's message of love to His children in times of need. Just like they were right now.

Tess rolled her eyes. She knew Ashlee wasn't upset about having an assignment in Connecticut, but rather the cold. Her charge wasn't very fond of `winter and the elder angel knew Ashlee got in moods when she was in a cold environment, such as now.

"Listen," She said in a gentle, but stern tone. "I know that you would rather be in Hawaii with Monica and Gloria right now, but you have a job to do here. They're in Hawaii because they have an assignment there, just like how you have an assignment here in Connecticut."

Ashlee sighed. "I know. It's just that I was looking forward to spending time with my family. I mean, I've done my last two assignments without Monica and Gloria, and I really miss them. And plus…" her voice trailed off as a small smile crept on her face. "I was kind of hoping that you and I could maybe do some surfing together."

Tess responded to this by narrowing her eyes at Ashlee, causing the younger angel to giggle. There were a lot of things that Tess was willing to do for any of her angel babies, but she drew the line at surfing. She should've drawn it when Monica tried to teach her ice skating, but she was definitely drawing it at surfing.

After Ashlee's giggles subsided, the car grew silent until it was broken by a rumbling sound a few minutes later.

Tess glanced quickly over to Ashlee before turning her gaze back to the road. "Was that your stomach?"

Ashlee nodded. She and Tess had only descended to earth about an hour ago and the young angel was famished. Fortunately for her, they had just made it to the town where their assignment resides.

Tess drove for about five minutes before they reached Murray's diner. As they exited the car, Ashlee shivered at the sudden contact with the cold air. Tess sensed this and went over to pull her precious angel into her arms, knowing that Ashlee would appreciate the warmth and comfort.

"Thanks!" Ashlee responded with gratitude.

Tess shook her head. "No thanks needed. I'm happy to help you in any way I can, precious." She told her, using her special nickname for Ashlee.

Ashlee nodded as she returned the hug. She often complained about how their bond enabled Tess to know her feelings without her voicing them because it makes it hard for the young angel to keep secrets from her supervisor—not that she kept a lot of secrets from Tess. However, there were times like this when it really paid off for Tess to know how she felt.

Tess led Ashlee into the diner and they were seated immediately. The waiter gave them their menus and took their drink orders. Tess ordered some tea while Ashlee ordered a cup of hot cocoa, her favorite beverage.

As the younger angel flipped through the menu, she caught sight of the Belgium waffles and thought they sounded delicious. Her stomach made another growling noise as if it was making her decision for her. She released a small laugh, which caught Tess's attention.

"What's so funny?" The elder angel asked while cutting eyes at her caseworker.

Ashlee shook her head. "Nothing. My stomach has a mind of its own, that's all."

Tess released a chuckle at this. Ashlee was really adorable at times.

The waiter came back a few minutes later to take their order.

"I'll have the buttermilk pancakes with sausage," Tess told the waiter.

Ashlee followed with, "I'll have the Belgium waffles with bacon, please."

The waiter nodded as he wrote down the orders.

Once he was gone, Ashlee took a sip of her cocoa and was immediately warmed by the murky liquid making its journey through her body. After doing that, she figured that now would be a good time as any to ask about her assignment.

"So, who is my assignment?" She asked her supervisor.

Tess took a sip of her tea before answering her charge's question with one of her own. "Do you remember the last time you were here?"

Ashlee nodded. "Yes. It was about a year ago. Right before I was promoted to caseworker, to be exact. I was on search and rescue at the time, but I had a special annunciations assignment from the Father. My job was to help a man named Robert and a woman named Catherine." She released a sad sigh as she thought about the two people God had asked her to deliver His message of love to. "They've been through so much, Tess. If only you knew the kind of pain they've both suffered."

Tess nodded. "Yes, baby, I know. They both thought they lost everything, but God sent them an angel to show them otherwise." As she said this, she flashed a smile in Ashlee's direction, causing the younger angel to blush. "They have both come a long way, and have accepted the gift of love that God has given them."

As if on cue, both angels heard a bell ring, signaling that someone else has entered the diner. They glanced over at the door and saw Robert and Catherine talking to Murray, hand-in-hand. Murray led them over to a booth not too far away from the angels, and they both ordered chocolate chip pancakes, their favorite.

"Yes," Tess spoke up again. "Catherine Howard and Robert Woodward have come a long way."

"Howard?" Ashlee asked confused when she heard Catherine's last name. No one else would've thought twice about it, but, for Ashlee, it was a great deal. "I thought they would've been married by now."

Tess gave her precious angel a puzzled look as she released a small chuckle. "They only met a year ago."

"I know, I was there. But life for humans is so short, and they should never miss an opportunity to be with the people they love. If anyone, I thought Catherine and Robert would've understood that."

"They do. Why else would they be getting married next month?"

"What?!" The younger angel asked, her tone and face matching her surprised feeling. Her facial expression quickly changed when she shot a playful glare towards her supervisor and motherly figure, who returned it with a grin. Ashlee didn't have to say anything because Tess knew full well what that meant.

"I would've told you sooner had you been patient."

Ashlee responded with a smirk before asking, "If everything seems fine, then why am I here?"

"Because, baby, a marriage is between two people, but they're not the only ones who are affected by the decision to marry. If you remember, Robert has two daughters."

"Lori and Jaclyn."

"Mm-hm!"

"Well, I'm sure they'll be happy that their father has found someone to love and spend his remaining years with, especially after losing their mother."

"Well, Lori is. Jaclyn on the other hand…" her voice trailed off, not needing to continue.

The young angel now understood what she was dealing with. She sighed as she shifted her gaze to Catherine and Robert, who were eating their pancakes and having light conversation. "She isn't ready for a step-mom."

Tess shook her head. "No, baby. It's more than just that."

"What more could there be?"

"You will know in the Father's time. But I can tell you that if Jaclyn doesn't make the right decision, it could do more damage than just preventing a marriage from happening. The whole family could fall apart."

Ashlee nodded, taking in the information. The young angel thought it was wonderful how God brought those two people together in their darkest hours. It pained her to think all of that could come to an end because of one person's decision. Ashlee just prayed that she would be able to help Jaclyn make the right decision.

But as her gaze shifted back to Catherine and Robert, she was unaware that this assignment was going to be easier said than done.


End file.
